Most Unlikely of Guardians
by teenageD.A
Summary: Preposterous! Lord Sesshoumaru is a demon, how could he be a guardian! I shooked my head & smiled at Jaken.You know Master Jaken even demons can be the most unlikely of guardians. R.R!


It is 12:00 A.M., what better time to do at night when you can't sleep? Of course I am a SESS/RIN lover but in this one shot I made it as a 'story through Rin's eyes' thing. Rin is 2 year older, and she is just remembering about Sesshoumaru, plus that 'EXTRA' in the end. So, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His name was Sesshoumaru. He was the son of

Inu No Taisho, a demon lord who was feared by

all. A demon that fell for a human princess after

the death of his former wife, Sesshoumaru's

mother.

My eyes glowed with enchantment as my eyes

saw the demon lord, Sesshoumaru. Despite his

blood war scars and his demon flame eyes I

knew he was someone special, a god from the

heavens. Though, what made this being fall to

his knees? I used all within me to help this

being.

I first went up to this being, no fear what so ever,

even when he tried to push me away. That was

when I got close enough to see into those eyes…

those burning red eyes, filled with war, rage,

revenge, and ice…but no love…

Right there, I figured what I needed to do. My

duty in life was to help this creature find love.

But when the wolves came to attack the village

I was staying at, I though all hopes for fulfilling

my duty was over. But soon a bright light appeared

and the face of the being who I promised to give

love was over me…he saved me from death.

From then on I kept myself with the being that I learn

to call 'Lord Sesshoumaru' at all times, unless he has

to go somewhere where there would be warlike

activities.

Lord Sesshoumaru was seen to never be happy about

the simplest thing in life. He is always so serious…but

I know the truth. I just been with him for 7 sunrises and

already know his emotions to all in life by heart. I saw

that he was a lonely person who feels the need to remain

lonely. He been thinking that it was his utopia, to be

feared by all and to love no one. I know that I am the

only human who ever got to his heart. I know that he has

love, but not enough. I was there for him. I was his love.

I looked into the sky, counting the number of stars in the sky. Giggling, I looked over at Jaken who was pacing back and forth waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to return.

Jaken looked over to me. "What are you all giggling about?"

I looked at Jaken and looked back to the stars. "I was once told that stars were guardians, people who always protect us, a glow of shining light. So, thinking of that made me figure out that Lord Sesshoumaru must be a star!"

Jaken looked over to me and laughed. "Lord Sesshoumaru, a star? A guardian?! Preposterous! Lord Sesshoumaru is a demon, how could he be a guardian?!"

I shooked my head and smiled at Jaken. "You know Master Jaken; even demons can be the most unlikely of guardians."

Jaken gaped at me, lost at words. Soon the bushes started moving and then out came Lord Sesshoumaru, in the same condition as he was when he left. Though…I couldn't help but noticed…a smile on his face…

"Rin, it's late. Go to sleep." I heard Lord Sesshoumaru say as he settled against a tree trunk. I noticed his smile disappear but saw a twinkle in his eye that I never truly saw before, but something in my gut told me what it was.

"How about you Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you going to sleep?" I asked him as I went against An and Un.

"I have no need for sleep. Beside, I need to protect us from disgraceful demons." The word 'protect' signaled me that Sesshoumaru heard what I said before to Jaken.

I settled into a comfortable position to sleep and before my eyes dropped I told myself one more thing, "Sesshoumaru is my guardian, my light, my guiding star. He protects me no matter what."...'And in return for his protections I will give him love…my love...I will give him me.' Then I went into a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like? No flames please, I am tired. Ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. Would it be hard to type this with everything in perfection at 12:15 A.M.?!

Well, review and hope that you all liked it.


End file.
